Guardians of Thédas
by Lancy Orca
Summary: Fiction sur le ton complet de l'humour, de l'invraissemblable et de la déconne.Quatre femmes ont survécu à l'explosion du Saint Temple Cinéraire lors du conclave de la Divine Justinia V, mais une seule d'entre elle porte une étrange marque. Pour la Chercheuse de la vérité, Cassandra Pentaghast, Kirîs Cadash est responsable de tout cela.


Chapitre 1 : Un joyeux bordel…

Darse tout entière attendait. Tous se tenaient désormais debout dans le froid mordant des Dorsales de Givres, ronger par l'incertitude grandissante née de la présence de ce trou aux reflets émeraudes dans le ciel. L'ébullition était à son comble. Ils avaient essuyé l'explosion du Saint Temple Cinéraire, la mort de la Divine et l'arrivée improbable de cette Messagère d'Andrasté. D'abord, considérée comme ennemie du peuple, elle était maintenant encenssée, presque monter au rang de prophétesse d'Andrasté. ' Prophétesse de prophétesse… curieuse idée… ' pensait la naine en marchant au côté de la chercheuse Cassandra Pentaghast. Kirîs Cadash était celle qui avait survécu à l'explosion, celle qui portait désormais une marque sur sa main gauche. Une marque qui avait d'abord tenté de la tuer avant d'être calmée par la fermeture de la brèche principale. Enfin, fermée… temporairement toujours.

La naine ne se souvenait de rien au départ et à peine eut-elle été éveillée qu'elle avait dû affronter le mauvais caractère de l'humaine qui l'accompagnait actuellement. Autant dire qu'elle ne la portait pas plus que ça dans son cœur, mais elle avait tenu tête au vieux fou de la Chanterie qui voulait la faire exécuter presque sur l'heure. Et pour ça, elle l'appréciait déjà un rien plus. Pour le reste de l'équipe qu'elle avait acceptée d'aider, elle ne risquerait pas à se prononcer actuellement. Que ce soit au sujet de la maître-espionne, du commandant ou de l'ambassadrice. Toutes ces bondieuseries dépassaient de loin l'entendement de la surfacienne qu'elle était. Quant aux compagnons d'infortune qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici… Là non plus, elle n'émettrait aucun avis. Sa situation était peu enviable, elle l'admettait volontiers, mais c'était toujours mieux que sa vie avec le Carta. Les risques d'une mort prématurée étaient certes toujours très présents, mais au moins la cause poursuivie était plus juste et louable.

« **Je vous avais dit que vous étiez la seule survivante n'est-ce pas ?** » envoya soudain son humaine de compagne sur un ton peu assuré, qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Kirîs acquiesça brièvement tout en s'arrêtant devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la table d'état-major. « **Eh bien… ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, pour être honnête.** » continua la Chercheuse en se frottant nerveusement la nuque, craignant sans doute de se faire calciné par la naine et sa marque flamboyante. « **Pas tout à fait exact?! Cela veut dire quoi, Cassandra, pas tout à fait exact ?!** » tempêta la jeune naine en posant ses mains gantées, poings serrés sur ses hanches en toisant l'humaine.

Non pas qu'elle se souciait outre mesure des gens qui étaient décédés dans l'explosion, elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle avait été envoyée espionner le conclave pour le compte du Carta, pas pour se faire des amis après tout. Toutefois, elle n'était pas dénuée de cœur et d'émotions. Ainsi, apprendre que personne d'autre qu'elle-même n'avait survécu avait forcément créé une onde de choc dans sa petite tête brune. Refusant de croire en autre chose qu'en sa chance, voir malchance, Kirîs avait refoulé tout net être une soi-disant messagère. Ses yeux bleus pastel fusillaient toujours sa compagne d'infortune, qui avait désormais une main posée sur la porte. « **Ce sera plus simple de vous montrer**. » Encore ?! Ne lui en avait-elle pas déjà assez montrer comme ça, la première fois qu'elle lui avait sorti cette maudite phrase ?! La surfacienne inspira largement pour calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuves depuis son premier réveil et qui, apparemment le seraient encore pour un moment. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans la salle de l'état-major. Mais au lieu d'y trouver les haut-gradés de l'Inquisition, Kirîs y trouva un spectacle des plus… intéressant.

« **Messagère, laissez-moi vous présenter dame Arsinoë Trevelyan du Cercle d'Ostwick. Dame Lydwine Lavellan, issue d'un clan Dalatien des Marches Libres et enfin dame Evlaka Adaar, une Tal-Vashof. Je suppose que vous avez dû les croiser au Saint Temple Cinéraire ?** » Le ton qu'employa la chercheuse en fin de tirade lui hérissa les poils des bras, mais elle décida de ne surtout pas relever cette antipathie. « **Vous voyez toujours le mal partout, Cassandra… Et donc, elles ont aussi eu droit à vos vociférations depuis les tristes événements, ou cela était-il un de mes grands privilèges ?** » demanda la naine en appuyant particulièrement sur le terme : vociférations. Certes, elle avait été là pour espionner le conclave et c'était sans doute le cas de deux autres des protagonistes dans cette salle, mais pour l'autre humaine de ce groupe éclectique, elle en doutait fortement. Cassandra ne dit rien de plus, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction de la surfacienne afin qu'elle prenne la mesure de sa désapprobation avant de soupirer largement. « **Aux vues des circonstances exceptionnelles, ces dames ont proposé de vous aider et de nous aider dans le même temps. Je suis certaine que malgré vos différences, ce sera un atout bénéfique pour l'Inquisition. Et puis, vous avez un fragment de passé récent en commun, non ? Je vous laisse en discuter.** »

Sur ces derniers mots, la chercheuse franchit la porte dans l'autre sens et le silence s'installa dès que la porte se fût refermé sur elle. Kirîs prit place sur le tabouret restant en face des trois autres survivantes de la catastrophe, mais qui ne portaient pas de marque. Elle haussa un de ses sourcils bruns d'un air interrogateur avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Une elfe, une humaine, une qunari et une naine… Voilà qui allait se montrer très intéressant pour la suite assurément et qui ferait royalement jasé autour d'elles. Et puis, réellement, que des femmes ? Encore plus intéressant. Comme dirait Varric : 'Si c'est une blague faite par le Créateur, la chute à intérêt à être bonne.' Kirîs détailla celle qui se tenait à sa gauche, ladite dame Arsinoé Trevelyan. De toutes les femmes présentent et présentées comme 'dame', elle était assurément la seule à l'être de naissance. Pommettes hautes sur un visage assez ronds, une bouche rosée et des lèvres pulpeuses sur un teint clair de personne qui n'a pas souvent côtoyé le soleil. Le tout encadré par des cheveux noirs mi-longs et souligné par des yeux noisettes. C'était une belle femme, ça la naine lui accorderait volontiers, mais elle apprécierait que son air torturé disparaisse rapidement. Pourtant, elle devrait composé avec ce trait, cela aussi elle le savait. L'air torturé constant des mages était connu de tous.

L'attention de la naine se posa alors sur la personne suivante : Lydwine Lavellan. Dans sa vie, Kirîs n'avait pas connu énormément d'elfes, à part ceux des bascloîtres, et les Dalatiens lui étaient étrangers. La présence de l'une d'entre eux la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise et l'air farouche qui ne quittait pas le visage de la jeune femme ne l'aidait en rien. Elle était déjà assez peu prompte à faire confiance à Solas, alors cette elfe 'sauvage' là… La dalatienne l'intriguait cependant avec ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, rasé d'un côté et ses yeux aux nuances lilas. Ses traits étaient fins, presque félins, mais non moins gracieux. Et comme tous les représentants de son peuple, elle arborait un tatouage en hommage à l'un des dieux elfiques. Celui-ci était noir, encadrant son œil gauche uniquement et c'était sans doute le plus intriguant chez elle. Menue, presque frêle, les callosités de ses doigts laissaient à penser que l'elfe était douée à l'arc et donc chasseuse pour son clan. Ce que certains ici prendraient pour une voleuse, mais qui avait une plus noble tâche pour son clan.

Enfin, la surfacienne détailla la dernière survivante, Evlaka Adaar, digne représentante des qunari. Grande, élancée, un visage carré avec des traits imposants, presque rudes, mais aux épaules larges et aux muscles épais. Il lui était difficile de cacher sa nature guerrière, sans parler des deux épaisses cicatrices qui se dessinaient sur son visage à la peau grise foncée. Ses énormes cornes, implantées basses sur son crâne, partaient vers l'arrière avant de s'enrouler, à la manière des béliers, au-dessus de ses oreilles effilées. Une longue tresse de cheveux roux reposait sur son épaule droite et ses yeux verts émeraudes lançait des éclairs. Trahissant un caractère de fer, hérité sans doute d'une discipline aussi rude, inculquée depuis son plus jeune âge. En somme, une belle bande de bras cassés, parfaitement assortie pour la mission suicide qui les attendait.

« **Bien**. » lança enfin ladite Messagère d'Andrasté. « **C'est aimable à vous de vous joindre plus ou moins volontairement à cette folie. Mais, vous avez un plan ?** » Les trois autres femmes s'interrogèrent du regard, cherchant chez l'une et chez l'autre une réponse à cette question posée de but en blanc par la plus petite du groupe, et qui naturellement serait considérée comme la 'chef'. Marque obscure, mais lumineuse, capable de refermer les failles oblige. Devant le silence qui planait, la naine se passa une main sur le visage, croisa ses courtes jambes avant de reprendre la parole. « **Bref résumé de ma dernière discussion avec les têtes pensantes. Il faut que l'on sollicite l'aide soit des mages »** Et son regard azuré se posa sur Arsinoé en disant cela. **« Soit des Templiers. Hors, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitent nous adresser la parole, pour le moment, et préfèrent s'entretuer joyeusement pendant que le monde court à sa perte. La Chantrie, elle, nous désapprouve et souhaite nous éradiquer au plus vite, tout en m'exécutant le plus rapidement possible. Cela va sans dire. Je suppose, qu'une fois qu'elle aura eu vent de votre survie à toutes les trois, vous entrerez également dans cette liste très sélect des criminelles recherchées, et à abattre sur-le-champ. Notre seule piste actuellement est de nous rendre dans les Marches Solitaires, pour y rencontrer une prêtresse qui serait d'accord de nous aider. Mon avis ? Cela sent quand même le traquenard à plein nez. Donc, je me répète… quelqu'un à un plan ? 0u une idée de plan ?** » Rien qu'une toute petite idée, un avis simplement, l'aiderait déjà beaucoup. Diriger, cela n'avait jamais été une de ses compétences premières après tout. Elle devrait composer avec pour le moment, ça elle l'avait compris en écoutant les quartes humains tout à l'heure. Enfin, si ça se limitait à 'diriger' les trois femmes en face d'elle, cela devrait pouvoir se faire sans trop de problèmes.

Une petite main se leva dans l'air, presque trop discrètement, comme si sa propriétaire ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on la remarque. Kirîs reposa son attention sur l'elfe et acquiesça afin qu'elle prenne la parole. « **Je pense que…que j'ai un début d'idée ou de plan…** » finit-elle par dire de sa petite voix fluette et mal habile. La naine suspectait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait jamais beaucoup pratiqué cette autre langue et qu'elle conversait plus aisément en elfique. Elle allait lui répondre, afin de voir de quoi il en retournait, mais elle fût interrompue par une voix beaucoup plus grave et dur venant de sa droite. « **Un début ? Quel pourcentage ça vaut un début ?** » Kirîs fronça ses sourcils épais en tournant son attention sur la qunari qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle allait finir par nous effrayer le petit oisillon qui servait de chasseuse avec son ton bourru. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau l'elfe blanche, la naine soupira intérieurement en la voyant se recroquevillé sur sa chaise en baissant ses yeux violets. « **Euh… je dirais… enfin… une dizaine de… pourcent… Je crois, je ne suis pas très doué pour évaluer ce genre de choses… Je suis désolée.** »

« **Une dizaine de pourcent ?!** » rugit la qunari, avant de partir dans un grand rire forcé, tapant de son énorme poing sur la table et la faisant trembler. « **Mais, c'est même pas le début d'un plan ça !** » finit-elle par trancher en lançant un regard glacial à l'elfe qui, elle, n'osait pas la regarder. À nouveau, la surfacienne tenta de prendre la parole, mais fût de nouveau prise de court. Cette fois, ce fût à l'humaine de se lancer dans la discussion en pourfendeuse des âmes perdues, prenant la défense de sa nouvelle collègue. « **C'est toujours mieux que rien ! Vous avez un plan complet, vous ?** **Éclairez-nous donc de votre sagesse, Qunari !** ». La brunette soupira pour de vrai, cette fois. Son regard passait de l'une à l'autre. Puis, elle se frappa le front de sa main sans marque en priant le Créateur, Andrasté et tous les autres dieux possibles de lui donner la force. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas si facile, mais elle avait eu l'espoir naïf que cela puisse l'être. Pendant qu'elle se morfondait sur son sort, le reste de la troupe se disputait toujours. C'était à qui crierait le plus fort, à qui aurait la meilleure idée ou la pire. Toujours est-il qu'au moins, elles étaient d'accord sur un point : dix pourcent, ce n'est pas le début d'un plan. C'était tout juste une étincelle d'idée, une poussière de plan, un grain de sable de logique… mais pas un début.

Trop, s'en était trop. Kirîs se leva et frappa lourdement de son poing ganté et lumineux sur la table d'état-major. Le bois craqua, libérant un long son plaintif et manifestant de par le fait, son mécontentement. « **Cela suffit !** » hurla-t-elle, alors que sa paume gauche serrée s'illuminait de plus belle, faisant danser des arabesques émeraudes sur les murs. Le calme revient au galop. La colère d'un si petit-être et ses puissantes vocalises venaient de médusés les trois autres femmes. Ces dernières reprirent places sur leurs tabourets et ce sans mots dire. Soufflant comme un bœuf sous l'effort, la naine les fusilla du regard l'une après l'autre, s'attardant sur chacune le temps nécessaire. Finalement, après de longues secondes de silence, Kirîs remit en place les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, avant d'inspirer profondément. « **Écoutez, nous n'avons pas toute la vie devant nous. Quelqu'un va finir par passer cette porte et nous demander ce que nous comptons faire. Et ce quelqu'un se fiche pas mal de savoir si je suis verticalement concentrée et ancienne criminelle notoire, ou si Lydwine a des oreilles pointues et vit les pieds nus. Ou encore si Arsinoé a un problème d'ordre magique et que cela la torture. Ou encore mieux, si Evlaka est gigantesque et dotée de cornes ! Et moi aussi, je m'en fiche ! JE M'EN CONTRE FOU ! Là, c'est clair ?** » Elle martela à nouveau la pauvre table de son poing. Celle-ci émettant à nouveau une plainte à fendre une âme. « **Je me fiche même de savoir comment vous avez fait pour rester en vie ! Le ciel est sur le point de littéralement nous tomber sur la tête. Alors non, en effet, dix pourcent ce n'est pas le début d'un plan, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour partir en couilles, non plus !** » Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur chacune de ses nouvelles collègues sans en épargner aucune. Puis, elle soupira et s'appuya sur la table de ses deux mains. Le poids sur ses épaules lui semblaient horriblement lourd, terriblement pesant et impossible à soulever à nouveau. « **Ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est de réussir la tâche que nous avons à accomplir. Personne ne l'a voulue, moi la première, mais elle est là. On ne nous demande même pas de l'accepter, elle nous est imposée. Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Je n'y arriverais pas, je ne suis qu'une naine parmi les autres, ou presque. Nos différences, elles peuvent au choix : soit, être un handicap, soit constituer notre force. À vous de voit, vous avez choisi de me rejoindre ici. Alors quoi ? Vous allez laisser ce genre de différents nous brûler les ailes ou faire en sorte que cela les renforce ?** »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus long cette fois, durant lequel Kirîs demeura debout devant son tabouret, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les autres femmes avaient baissés les yeux, plongées dans une profonde introversion et dans leur réflexion. Finalement, Evlaka se leva et toisa tout le monde de sa taille gigantesque. **« Tu parles bien, petite femme. Je vais te suivre, quoi que tu décides. Mon avis est d'aller voir la prêteresse. Et si, c'est un traquenard, je leur ferais tâter de ma hache.** » La naine acquiesça, esquissant un léger sourire amusé et résista un instant à la remercier en l'appelant : grande femme. La qunari serait une alliée de poids et elle ne pensait pas cela au sens littéral bien entendu, même si elle imaginait aisément qu'il lui serait compliqué de la soulever au besoin. La suivante à se lever pour prendre la parole, fût l'humaine qui lança d'abord un regard inquiet en direction de la géante. « **Je suis du même avis qu'Evlaka. Il faut bien commencé quelque part. Toutefois, soyons sur nos gardes. Les combats entre les apostats et les templiers font rage là-bas. Quant à vous dire qui, il faudrait recruter entre les deux camps… Je ne me fie ni aux mages rebelles, ni aux templiers. Bien que je n'aie jamais eu à me plaindre de ceux qui vivaient dans ma tour à Ostwick.** » La naine acquiesça vigoureusement. Il n'était pas encore temps de se décider à ce sujet, mais elle était satisfaite qu'une d'entre elles y pense déjà. « **Tu m'as l'air d'une femme avisée, la mage. J'apprendrais à t'apprécier.** » À nouveau, Kirîs s'empêcha de pouffer de rire aux remarques percutantes de son amie cornue.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur l'elfe, restée seule assise à sa place. Celle-ci soupira avant de se lever et de croiser ses bras. « **Je me range à l'avis du plus grand nombre. Et si cela peut être utile, je me charge d'envoyer une missive aux miens. Ils pourront sans doute fournir des plantes rares et des décoctions à l'Inquisition.** » Lydwine observa ensuite chacune des participantes avant de déclarer. « **Nous avons l'air terriblement intelligente, toutes debout comme ça, à attendre je ne sais quoi.** » Et cela permit de rompre la glace, car chacune des participantes se mit à rire de la situation invraisemblable dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'hilarité générale, la petite chef reprit la parole en rangeant son tabouret sous la table. « **Nous apprendrons toutes à nous apprécier. De toute façon, c'est une question de survie. Et puisque nous sommes toutes debout, je propose que nous allions fêter notre début de plan à la taverne. L'état-major attendra bien encore un peu.** » Flanquée de ses trois camarades, aussi improbable qu'inespérée, la naine vida les lieux en tête de ce drôle de convoi. Alors, qu'elles passaient toutes quatre les portes de la chanterie, la voix puissante d'Evlaka retenti dans son dos. « **Allez ! Une tournée générale pour les braves de l'Inquisition !** » Et Kirîs se frappa le front d'une de ses mains gantées.


End file.
